This invention relates to remote control mechanisms.
According to the present invention there is provided a remote control mechanism comprising a control member, a cam pivotable about an axis in response to operative movement of the control member, the cam having a variable velocity ratio, and a cable having a core translatable with a casing, the cable core being attached to the cam so as to be translated with respect to the cable casing as the cam is pivoted about the axis, successive regions of the surface of the cam engaging the cable core as the cam is pivoted about the axis, the radius of pick-up of the cable core on the cam surface with respect to the pivotal axis of the cam varying as the cam is pivoted by the operative movement of the control member.
Pedal operated remote control mechanism are known of which the foot pedal when subjected to an operative pivotal movement causes translation of a link member to activate an output or controlled member. Such operative movement is commonly resisted by a spring bias, which may be provided in the output or controlled end of the mechanism or in the foot pedal mechanism itself, or in both, and which will return the foot pedal back to its original orientation when the foot pressure on its is released.
In such an arrangement, the spring force resisting the operative motion of the pedal increases with increasing operative movement of the pedal so that the operator has to impart an increasing foot pressure upon the pedal the more the pedal is depressed.